Organic electroluminescent display panel gradually becomes an important display device, due to its advantages such as all-solid state, active luminescence, fast response, high contrast, low energy consumption, simple fabrication process, low cost, high luminous efficiency, suitable for flexible structure and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, the organic electroluminescent display panel comprises: a base substrate 100, an organic electroluminescent structure 101 provided on the base substrate 100, and a package cover plate 102. The package cover plate 102 and the base substrate 100 are bonded with each other by a sealant 103 to form an accommodating cavity 104 for accommodating the organic electroluminescent structure 101, and a filling adhesive 105 is provided within the accommodating cavity 104 to fix the organic electroluminescent structure 101.
Because the sealant has a larger molecular gap after being cured, external water and oxygen are apt to pass through the sealant to enter the interior of the organic electroluminescent display panel, causing deterioration of the organic electroluminescent structure and reducing a service life of the organic electroluminescent display panel.